The Dan and Phil Shop
=About the Dan & Phil Shop= Hey guys!/Hello internet. Welcome to our official store! Instead of just using another website, we decided we wanted to make our very own special Dan and Phil shop completely designed by us so we could create anything we like and make sure that you guys have a great experience. And after nearly a year of working on it with Phil's brother Martyn, here it is! As two people that buy a lot of merch from the things we're fans of (we're giant nerds), we think it's a really great way of supporting people's favourite creators and getting to be creative ourselves! We wanted to have our own store so we could make sure you guys would be happy with every aspect of the service. We have a great Returns Policy and tried to get the fastest and cheapest ways to post our products around the whole world! Please let us know if there's anything you think we could improve on. We've also made sure this website is 100% safe and that any information you provide goes through all of the top industry-standard systems. If you have any paranoid parents they can read our FAQ that covers payment methods, shipping and contact details! We're like, totally legit we promise. We really hope you like what we've made so far! Remember what you see now is just the start and in the future we plan on creating all different kinds of cool merch that should appeal to every kind of special snowflake out there. Make sure to sign up to our Newsletter to be told when we have something new! Thank you so much to anyone that supports us by purchasing from here, we really appreciate it! Now we're gonna get back to making videos. :D — Dan & Phil Special shoutout to all the fantastic artists we have worked with so far: Mr Mike Fallows, Katja Alissa Mueller, Zel-Duh, Jed with Cereal, Phantella, Emzbratz, Rriji =FAQs= How long will it take to ship my order? UK "Express Delivery" orders placed before noon will be processed on the same working day and will be received on the next working day. Orders placed after noon will be processed on the next working day and received on the following working day. For standard deliveries, orders will be processed within 2-4 days. All UK orders are then shipped using the Royal Mail 48 Hour service. We therefore expect UK orders to arrive within approximately 1 week of you placing your order. European and Worldwide shipping times vary however if you have waited more than 30 days please contact customer.services@danandphilshop.com How much does shipping cost? Shipping is based on what is in your cart and where it’s going to. To check shipping costs for an order, simply place the items you want in your cart and head over to the checkout page. Does my delivery have a tracking number? If you're based in the UK, you can now select "Express Delivery". This is fully tracked service and you will receive your tracking number in your shipping confirmation email. We will be hoping to offer a fully tracked Express delivery option for European and Worldwide customers in the near future. For Standard UK shipping and Europe / Rest of World shipping we use the lowest cost option. Unfortunately, you will not be provided with a tracking number. From listening to customers the priority is for the items to be well packaged but shipped at a low cost. This is why we don't currently use a fully tracked option for European and Rest of World orders although we're hoping to implement this as a shipping option in future. What's the total cost in my home currency? All prices are stated in £ Sterling. To check out the approximate price in your home currency you can use this online currency converter: https://www.google.co.uk/finance/converter Please note, the amount on your card statement will be the equivalent amount in your local currency based on the rate applied by your credit card company / Paypal when your account is debited. Please note that the rate used by your bank or credit card company may not be the exact rate as stated at the time of purchase. What credit / debit cards are accepted? The simplest way to pay is by using your Paypal account. Visa / Mastercards are also accepted payment methods . At present, these are the only card types accepted in the dan and phil shop checkout. It is possible to use American Express via Paypal. To do this, click the Paypal icon. Then click "Check out as a Guest". This will load the Paypal screen. From here, click "Pay with a debit or credit card" and you can select American Express. What is your returns policy? Full details can be found on our Returns Policy page. Do Dan and Phil work at the Abacus Offices and can I meet them? Dan and Phil are busy making videos at a secret location somewhere in London so please do not come to the Abacus offices expecting to meet them! Why haven’t I received my order yet? Standard orders can take up to 4 business days to be processed. Shipping is reliant on Royal Mail and can take up to 3 weeks. If an incorrect address was provided, your order could have had an attempted delivery and been returned to our distribution centre. If this is the case, a Dan and Phil shop representative will contact you as soon as it is received and processed. Does the Dan and Phil shop accept international orders? Yes we do! During the checkout process be sure to specify your address, province and country. International shipping rates and time frames differ from those of domestic orders. Dan and Phil shop is not responsible for any taxes or tariffs you may incur by ordering. If you cannot select your country from the drop down menu during the checkout process, then we are unable to ship to your country. If you cannot select your country please do not select another country. Apologies for any inconvenience this may cause. Do I need to pay VAT on European orders? All stated prices include VAT. All orders placed within the EU are subject to the standard VAT charge of 20%. The VAT Number for the transaction is GB 597 8772 53 IRL Digital Ltd. Orders placed outside of the EU such as the USA and Australia are not subject to a 20% VAT charge. Do I need to pay VAT on worldwide orders? According to EU law, all stated prices include VAT. However, orders placed outside of the EU such as the USA and Australia are not subject to a 20% VAT charge. Therefore, upon checkout the 20% VAT charge on the goods will be discounted from your order. Can I pay in $ / € ? You can pay in any currency including US Dollars and Euros, you don't need to convert to £ prior to purchasing. The price will be displayed and charged in in £ Sterling. The amount on your card statement will be the equivalent amount in your local currency based on the rate applied by your credit card company / Paypal when your account is debited. Please note that the rate used by your bank or credit card company may not be the exact rate as stated at the time of purchase. If you would like to see the approximate cost in your home currency, please use this online currency converter: https://www.google.co.uk/finance/converter What Currency will I be charged in? The final price is fixed and will be charged in £ Sterling. The amount on your card statement will be the equivalent amount in your local currency based on the rate applied by your credit card company / Paypal when your account is debited. Please note that the rate used by your bank or credit card company may not be the exact rate as stated at the time of purchase. Do I have to pay customs and import charges? The Dan and Phil Shop team have been briefed to use the relevant customs paperwork that should limit any customs or import duties, if there are any at all. Any customs or import duties are charged once the parcel reaches its destination country. These charges must be paid by the recipient of the parcel. Unfortunately we have no control over these charges and cannot tell you what the cost would be, as customs policies and import duties vary widely from country to country. Please be aware that your parcel can also be delayed by customs and subsequent charges can be applied. We have no control over this, and cannot supply any details why or for how long your parcel will be delayed. What payment methods are accepted in the Dan and Phil shop? The Dan and Phil shop currently uses PayPal to accept payments both via the normal Paypal page and with their credit card checkout system. PayPal is one of the safest and most recognised payment processors in the world and accepts most major credit and debit cards. You do not need to have an account to make purchases, but you will be redirected to PayPal's own secure payment pages at the checkout, so we never store or have access to your payment details. You can learn more about PayPal's security on their Secure Payment Services page. Is Dan and Phil Shop a "safe" online store? You're totally safe to shop here - all your details and payment information are protected to the highest industry standards. This website is handled by Shopify - they are PCI compliant - which means they are 100% safe. PayPal handle the payment and transaction process - all of your payment details are encrypted; they are one of the most secure payment platforms in the world. Why am I taken to a different website to checkout? When you click on the 'Checkout' button you go through to the PayPal payment page for this shop. PayPal handle all the payments and transactions. The payment will be made to IRL Digital Ltd. Once you’ve entered all your details on the PayPal pages you’ll be returned straight back to this store. Who is IRL Digital Ltd? When you make a payment via Paypal, the payment screen will state IRL Digital Ltd. IRL Digital Ltd is the company managed by Phil's brother Martyn Lester. This is the officially approved VAT registered company handling the merchandise for Dan and Phil. How will my package be shipped to me? All UK orders are shipped using the Royal Mail 48 Hour service unless you select UK Express delivery which aims to deliver on a working day within 24 hours in the UK. For International orders a range of carriers are used in order to keep the shipping prices low. EU deliveries may take 4-5 days or longer depending on local Customs. Do Dan and Phil read the emails sent to Dan and Phil shop / IRL Digital Ltd / Exact Abacus? Unfortunately Dan and Phil are far too busy being Amazing and NotonFire to read and respond to any Dan and Phil shop emails. A member of the Dan and Phil Shop will read your email but unfortunately due to the high volumes we will only be able to respond to direct questions about items that have been purchased. I did not receive my order confirmation email, what should I do? Please check your Spam or Junk mail filters and make sure you add noreply@danandphilshop.com and customer.services@danandphilshop.com to your approved address book. These are the two email accounts we will be contacting you from. If you still do not have an email, please submit an email to customer.services@danandphilshop.com. I’ve tried everything but for some reason my order won’t go through? Make sure you have filled out all of the fields, including the country to which your order is shipping. If you still have problems, email customer.services@danandphilshop.com with a description of your problem and we’ll try to look into it for you as soon as possible. What if I entered the wrong address, or my package is undeliverable? If you give us the wrong address and/or your package is deemed undeliverable by the postal service it will be returned to our warehouse. When it arrives here you’ll be contacted by a Customer Service Agent and asked to give us a new address. We will not try to ship it to the same address, and you’ll need to pay for shipping again. If you would rather not pay shipping again we will happily refund the purchase price, minus the original shipping. =Returns Policy= If you are unhappy with your item for any reason, you can return it to us by post. *If for whatever reason you're unhappy with your purchase and you require a refund or replacement item you must contact us to let us know within 7 days of receiving the goods. *Please email us at customer.services@danandphilshop.com stating your Order Number, email address used to pay for the item and issue with the item. *If you are not satisfied with your purchase, you have must return your order to us for a refund. *Items returned must be unworn and in resalable condition in all original packaging. *Delivery Charges are non-refundable. *In order to save you time and ensure your refunds/exchanges are processed quickly and efficiently, please follow the returns procedure below. Faulty items Please carefully check your items once they have arrived. Should you receive a faulty/damaged item please email us at customer.services@danandphilshop.com stating your Order Number and the nature of the fault. Returns Procedure Important rules #Include a Returns Note Please write a note detailing which item(s) you are returning, quantity, and reason for return. You must include all the paperwork that was delivered with the item. Place in parcel with items being returned. #Package your item securely and send to Dan and Phil Shop / IRL Digital Ltd C/O Exact Abacus Western Avenue Matrix Park Chorley Lancashire PR7 7NB #Get some proof of postage We recommend you send your return using a secure or trackable method – i.e. Recorded/Special Delivery – and that you retain your proof of postage. Until we receive your return to our warehouse, the items and their condition are your responsibility. What happens next? #You will receive an Email confirmation We will send you an email to confirm your return has been received and refund processed. Please note returns can take up to 28 days to be processed. #Your refund will be processed Your refund will be credited back via PayPal. Please allow up to 28 days for your refund to appear on your bank statement. Delivery Charges are non-refundable. =Terms & Conditions= In General Access to and use of this Website and the products and services available through this Website (collectively, the “Services”) are subject to the following terms, conditions and notices (the “Terms of Service”). By using the Services, you are agreeing to all of the Terms of Service, as may be updated by us from time to time. You should check this page regularly to take notice of any changes we may have made to the Terms of Service. Access to this Website is permitted on a temporary basis, and we reserve the right to withdraw or amend the Services without notice. We will not be liable if for any reason this Website is unavailable at any time or for any period. From time to time, we may restrict access to some parts or all of this Website. This Website also contains links to other websites, which are not operated by Dan and Phil shop (the “Linked Sites”). Dan and Phil Shop has no control over the Linked Sites and accepts no responsibility for them or for any loss or damage that may arise from your use of them. Your use of the Linked Sites will be subject to the terms of use and service contained within each such site. Privacy Policy By using this Website, you consent to the processing described therein and warrant that all data provided by you is accurate. We do not store credit card details nor do we share customer details with any 3rd parties. Cookies This site uses cookies What are cookies? ‘Cookies’ are small pieces of information that a website sends to your computer’s hard drive while you are viewing a website. How does this site use cookies? Tracking/user analysis cookies. This allows us to see how many people are visiting this site and uses a third party service (such as Google Analytics and Quantcast) to do so. What to do if you want to control the use of Cookies? You have the ability to accept or decline cookies using your web browser, but please be aware that it may negatively affect your experience of this site.Cookies can be removed or declined by changing your web browser settings. For more information please visit www.allaboutcookies.org. Prohibitions You must not misuse this Website. You will not: commit or encourage a criminal offence; transmit or distribute a virus, trojan, worm, logic bomb or post any other material which is malicious, technologically harmful, in breach of confidence or in any way offensive or obscene; hack into any aspect of the Service; corrupt data; cause annoyance to other users; infringe upon the rights of any other person’s proprietary rights; send any unsolicited advertising or promotional material, commonly referred to as “spam”; or attempt to affect the performance or functionality of any computer facilities of or accessed through this Website. Breaching this provision would constitute a criminal offence under the Computer Misuse Act 1990. Dan and Phil shop will report any such breach to the relevant law enforcement authorities and disclose your identity to them. We will not be liable for any loss or damage caused by a distributed denial-of-service attack, viruses or other technologically harmful material that may infect your computer equipment, computer programs, data or other proprietary material due to your use of this Website or to your downloading of any material posted on it, or on any website linked to it. Intellectual Property, Software And Content The intellectual property rights in all software and content made available to you on or through this Website remains the property of Dan and Phil shop or its licensors and are protected by copyright laws and treaties around the world. All such rights are reserved by Dan and Phil shop and its licensors. You may store, print and display the content supplied solely for your own personal use. You are not permitted to publish, manipulate, distribute or otherwise reproduce, in any format, any of the content or copies of the content supplied to you or which appears on this Website nor may you use any such content in connection with any business or commercial enterprise. You shall not modify, translate, reverse engineer, decompile, disassemble or create derivative works based on any software or accompanying documentation supplied by Dan and Phil shop or its licensors. Terms Of Sale By placing an order you are offering to purchase a product on and subject to the following terms and conditions. All orders are subject to availability and confirmation of the order price. Dispatch times may vary according to availability and any guarantees or representations made as to delivery times are subject to any delays resulting from postal delays or force majeure for which we will not be responsible. Please see our Delivery Charges notice for further information. In order to contract with Dan and Phil shop you must be over 18 years of age and possess a valid Paypal account. Dan and Phil Shop retains the right to refuse any request made by you. If your order is accepted we will inform you by email . When placing an order you undertake that all details you provide to us are true and accurate, that you are an authorised user of the Paypal Account used to place your order and that there are sufficient funds to cover the cost of the goods. The cost of foreign products and services may fluctuate. All prices advertised are subject to such changes. Our Contract When you place an order, you will receive an acknowledgement e-mail confirming receipt of your order. This email will only be an acknowledgement and will not constitute acceptance of your order. A contract between us for the purchase of the goods will not be formed until your payment has been approved by us and we have debited your Paypal account. Pricing And Availability Whilst we try and ensure that all details, descriptions and prices which appear on this Website are accurate, errors may occur. If we discover an error in the price of any goods which you have ordered we will inform you of this as soon as possible and give you the option of reconfirming your order at the correct price or cancelling it. If we are unable to contact you we will treat the order as cancelled. If you cancel and you have already paid for the goods, you will receive a full refund. Where applicable, prices are inclusive of VAT. Delivery costs will be charged in addition; such additional charges are clearly displayed where applicable and included in the ‘Total Cost’. The Service may contain typographical errors or other errors or inaccuracies and may not be complete or current. We therefore reserve the right to correct any errors, inaccuracies or omissions and to change or update information at any time without prior notice. We reserve the right to refuse to fill any orders that you may place based on information on the Service that may contain errors or inaccuracies, including, without limitation, errors, inaccuracies or out-of-date information regarding pricing, shipping, payment terms, or return policies Payment Goods will not be dispatched until the Paypal transaction has been completed. Disclaimer Of Liability The material displayed on this Website is provided without any guarantees, conditions or warranties as to its accuracy. Unless expressly stated to the contrary to the fullest extent permitted by law Dan and Phil shop and its suppliers, content providers and advertisers hereby expressly exclude all conditions, warranties and other terms which might otherwise be implied by statute, common law or the law of equity and shall not be liable for any damages whatsoever, including but without limitation to any direct, indirect, special, consequential, punitive or incidental damages, or damages for loss of use, profits, data or other intangibles, damage to goodwill or reputation, or the cost of procurement of substitute goods and services, arising out of or related to the use, inability to use, performance or failures of this Website or the Linked Sites and any materials posted thereon, irrespective of whether such damages were foreseeable or arise in contract, tort, equity, restitution, by statute, at common law or otherwise. This does not affect Dan and Phil shop’s liability for death or personal injury arising from its negligence, nor for fraudulent misrepresentation, misrepresentation as to a fundamental matter or any other liability which cannot be excluded or limited under applicable law. Linking To This Website You may link to our home page, provided you do so in a way that is fair and legal and does not damage our reputation or take advantage of it, but you must not establish a link in such a way as to suggest any form of association, approval or endorsement on our part where none exists. You must not establish a link from any website that is not owned by you. This Website must not be framed on any other site, nor may you create a link to any part of this Website other than the home page. We reserve the right to withdraw linking permission without notice. Disclaimer As To Ownership Of Trade Marks, Images Of Personalities And Third Party Copyright Except where expressly stated to the contrary all persons (including their names and images), third party trade marks and images of third party products, services and/or locations featured on this Website are in no way associated, linked or affiliated with Dan and Phil shop and you should not rely on the existence of such a connection or affiliation. Any trade marks/names featured on this Website are owned by the respective trade mark owners. Where a trade mark or brand name is referred to it is used solely to describe or identify the products and services and is in no way an assertion that such products or services are endorsed by or connected to Dan and Phil shop. Indemnity You agree to indemnify, defend and hold harmless Dan and Phil shop, its directors, officers, employees, consultants, agents, and affiliates, from any and all third party claims, liability, damages and/or costs (including, but not limited to, legal fees) arising from your use this Website or your breach of the Terms of Service. Variation Dan and Phil shop shall have the right in its absolute discretion at any time and without notice to amend, remove or vary the Services and/or any page of this Website. Invalidity If any part of the Terms of Service is unenforceable (including any provision in which we exclude our liability to you) the enforceability of any other part of the Terms of Service will not be affected all other clauses remaining in full force and effect. So far as possible where any clause/sub-clause or part of a clause/sub-clause can be severed to render the remaining part valid, the clause shall be interpreted accordingly. Alternatively, you agree that the clause shall be rectified and interpreted in such a way that closely resembles the original meaning of the clause /sub-clause as is permitted by law. Complaints We operate a complaints handling procedure which we will use to try to resolve disputes when they first arise: please let us know if you have any complaints or comments via customer.services@danandphilshop.com Waiver If you breach these conditions and we take no action, we will still be entitled to use our rights and remedies in any other situation where you breach these conditions. Governing Law And Jurisdiction These terms and conditions are to be construed in accordance with the laws of England and in the event of any dispute or claim associated with these terms and conditions, that dispute or claim shall be subject to the exclusive jurisdiction of the English courts. Entire Agreement The above Terms of Service constitute the entire agreement of the parties and supersede any and all preceding and contemporaneous agreements between you and Dan and Phil shop. Any waiver of any provision of the Terms of Service will be effective only if in writing and signed by a Director of Dan and Phil shop.